russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Janella: A Princess Girl' Premieres this July 7
July 4, 2014 Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo, a teen princess girl dress in Janella: A Princess Girl IBC-13 is celebrated its 54th anniversary in Philippine media with a big waves this month. It has the new shows will showing this month. Once again, The Kapinoy Network IBC-13, which is stands for Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 is prove that there is more to Philippine primetime television than soap operas continues its efforts to bring fresh concepts to Philippine television. The ratings game with ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida and GMA Telebabad for the primetime dramas, IBC-13's primetime block Kapinoy Primetime now established a soap operas on primetime teleserye. Kapamilya teen star Janella Salvador, will join the growing the list of ABS-CBN artists who are now doing shows in the third leading TV network, her home network as sequestered TV station IBC-13. Setting the trend of phenomenon teen fantasy-drama serials, from mermaid princess Janella in Wonderland into the teen princess girl called Janella: A Teen Princess to conquer the primetime ratings. Janella Bernardo as her own leading role After being the huge success of her first fantaserye for a teen mermaid Janella in Wonderland, Asia's Teen Sweetheart and The Only Primetime Princess Janella Salvador will now be a teen princess via the light refreshing feel-good teen fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess. Setting the trend of fantaserye (feel-good teen fantasy series) mania in the Philippines. The series premiering on July 7, airing everyday from Monday to Friday at 7:30 p.m. right after Express Balita on IBC's PrimeTastik. She also plays Sir Chief’s middle child Nikki Lim in the long-running teleserye Be Careful With My Heart and sings and dances in the Sunday variety show ASAP 19. Although the 16-year-old Janellaa confirmed his sereies with IBC, also she is still cross-over to ABS-CBN. According to Janella, he will be doing a show at IBC-13 as for other ABS-CBN artists are doing such as Robi Domingo, Claudine Barretto, Diether Ocampo, Marlo Mortel, Erich Gonzales, Jason Abalos, among others. Considering the formidable competition to the two network giants in the primetime block with a big gamble by IBC original production. It is part of her Janella trilogy for the teen fantasy-drama series on IBC in the Philippines. It seems like it will also give the fans another love triangle story. Since the story revolves in the journey and the girl princess of fantasy stories about a typical teenage story. Janella Salvador is also recognized as a teen singer. “I’m happy now that people are starting to hear her voice because I really love singing”, the young star stated admire because despite of her popularity. In addition, Janella love the song of international singer Mariah Carey and Christina Aguilera. But dream someday to have a collaboration with Pop Star Princess Sarah Geronimo. Janella's feel-good primetime series for the light fantasy-drama with a teen-oriented, family and romantic comedy (rather than ABS-CBN's teleseryes Sarah the Teen Princess and Be Careful With My Heart) in one on primetime TV, as the perfect mix for a teen story and for a romantic love-story, pitting it against the the rival networks for the fantasy drama soar high in the ratings game. Janella will now be a teen princess similar to Rapunzel of Tangled, and as the teen idol similar to Barbie while also released her own brand of dolls and Janella as a heroine of princess to accompany a franchise of related dolls and accessories. Janella's second primetime series on IBC-13 in just one of the few shows that the management of the Eric Canoy-backed network are currently preparing to compete against their rival programs from ABS-CBN and GMA 7. Janella is a breakout talent that is foreseen to go places. A showbiz royalty (Jenine Desiderio and Juan Miguel Salvador are her parents), Janella sings (also whistles!), dances, hosts, acts, and is always game to make fun of herself (Her Instagram account will prove it). The expression Oh My G! may well have her intonation written all over it. Believes that Janella is a very talented young girl, she just need to reaffirm it. Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred Long ago, the young daughter Janella Bernardo (Abby Bautista) thinks she got her cute and adorable look because of a girl her mother saw before she was born. Brod Pete (Isko Salvador), in his office, he responds that Janella Bernardo watch. Nearing her sixteenth birthday at her middle child, Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador), a 16-year-old girl gets pretty to know that she's #1 superstar, and ask since when the series has been on. Janella's career has come along so wonderfully that it surprises even Janella herself. Janella meets Brod Pete at the studio, where Brod Pete says that. Janella signs a contract with IBC, and asks since when the series has been on responds that it's IBC's top teen fantasy series now that Janella knows. Upon entering arrival at Janella's house at her birthday party, to see mom Jenine Bernardo (Jenine Desiderio) and her dad Bobby Bernardo (Zoren Legaspi) with Andrea Bernardo (Kendra Kramer) while she is shooting her launching her feel-good teen fantaserye, as Raman Bantatay (Nikko Ramos) reports that Janella is gorgeous and told King Neptune (Martin Velayo), she needs a catchphrase Oh My G! and Grrr, an to change her teen darling princess into the teen superstar while put the crown to Janella, and she is so pretty and beautiful in high school for her students follows the journey as she struggles in the destiny. Jerome Ponce as Patrick Bernardo Oh my gee, begin the story of 16-year-old Janella Bernardo in her room and she typing my laptop, to see her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel). Her mom Jenine Bernardo (Jenine Desiderio), Janella's mother who is at home together, her dad Bobby Bernardo (Zoren Legaspi), Janella's father who is working in the office and at home and a young kiddie girl Andrea Bernardo (Kendra Kramer), a child women is for her kid while going to school. She hopes to her dreams with the pet is Dog Puppy (Timothy Chan). His brother Patrick Bernardo (Jerome Ponce), a silent and rebellious eldest child who tried for his sister. Oh my gee, you're so Grrr go girl, Janella is her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel), a boy while she fall in love and she is so exciting to her surprise to crown from the kingdom, she develops a crush on her brother's bestfriend. As the teen princess in the crown, Janella will transform a hero cutie super princess who will saves the day with my love spell, magic, and heart, and only girl in the world from fight darkness and packs a punch light through powers. Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (MarNella) in Janella: A Teen Princess Janella truly had come a long way with all her achievements as a recording artist, concert performer, actress, TV host, movies and even product endorser, a fairytale princess of singer-actress for the superstar. She has the princess kiss, folk princess, like a princess dress up, stylish Princess Janella, magical, gorgeous, beauty secrets and beautiful. Jeffrey Jeturian dirrects in a music video for Janella for his theme song of the teen fantaserye Sunny Day. Jerome Ponce teamed up with Janella Salvador (JerNella) in Janella: A Teen Princess Janella struggles to fulfill her dream to become a singing superstar performing a song and dance that makes glow of dance and sing finds and sets the princess while she fall in love with her boyfriend Victor and Rafael with her family, while Janella is her fantasy castle. She dreams of helping her family out of poverty by sharing her music and fall in love with the princess fantasy party dress up, she is her talent should with glamour of the singer-actress for the superstar idol she feel the magic and fall in love saves the day by urging her to join the Search for The Next Singing Sensation Superstar where she could win as much as a hundred thousand pesos by sharing her music with glamour and a golden voice. Jenine Desiderio Zoren Legaspi Kendra Kramer Together with the most exciting and refreshing cast like the two leading men Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred and Jerome Ponce as Patrick Bernardo, who is a long-term contract for IBC. Also joining Janella, Marlo and Jerome in Janella: A Teen Princess are the former "Miss Saigon” actress Jenine Desiderio who she played her Janella's mom Jenine Bernardo, the award-winning director and actor Zoren Legaspi as Bobby Bernardo and the Kapioy child actress Kendra Kramer as Andrea Bernardo, along with Paul Jake Castillo as the teacher Alvin Fernando, Gloria Sevilla as Selena Fred, Aldred Nasayao as Flex Fred, Cogie Domingo as teacher Joel dela Cruz, Bettina Carlos as principal Valerie Gonzales, Arvic Tan as Marco dela Paz, Shy Carlos as Roselle Domingo, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Michael Martinez as Mike Domingo, Kelly dela Cruz as Coleen delos Reyes, Paolo Serrano as janitor old man Adam Falcon, Sofia Andres as Nikki Balmonte, Martin Velayo as King Neptune, Alexandra Macanan as Leslie Santos, Jon Lucas as Matt Estavez, Rose Ann Ginkel as Roselle Ginkel, RJ Jimenez as Knights, Tart Carlos as Isabel Manzano and Vivieka Ravanes as Vicky Moreno, Mikee Lee as the Cafetera worker Michael de Leon, Chris Gutierrez as couch Christoff Buenavista, Divina Valencia and Cris Villanueva. With the trio kontrabidas are Gladys Reyes as Reyna de Santis, Celia Rodriguez as Ms. Gorgeous, Eula Valdez as Kontrabada, and RJ Ledesma as Witch Boy. Voices of Timothy Chan as Dog Puppy. Janella: A Teen Princess is under the direction of the award-winning TV and movie director Jeffrey Jeturian who is also direct the network's daytime feel-good teleserye Be Careful With My Heart of ABS-CBN. It is the business unit head of Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, the company that created the feel-good habit romantic sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief and the top-rating children's 3D feel-good adventurserye Batang Genius. Janella Bernardo with Victor Fred and Patrick Bernardo Don’t miss the beginning of the hottest teen princess in Janella: A Teen Princess on Monday (July 7) starting at 7:30 p.m. right after Express Balita on IBC-13 PrimeTastik. For more information about Janella: A Teen Princess, visit the show’s official social media accounts at Facebook.com/JanellaATeenPrincessGirl and Twitter.com/JanellaATeenPrincessOnline. Primetime shows on IBC As part of IBC Channel 13’s 3rd Quarter Storm line-up of new programs under the tag line Signal No. 13: Umuulan ng Saya mga Kapinoy!. The slate also includes Janella: A Teen Princess, a newest feel-good teen fantaserye headlined by the Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador with Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce, Catch Me Fall in Love, the mini-serye is topbilled by the Thai superstar Mario Maurer and the Philippines' Sweetheart Erich Gonzales, Killer Karaoke, the hit sing-along karaoke game show hosted by the Heir of Rap Elmo Magalona, and new seasons of hit primetime shows The Million Second Quiz hosted by Drew Arellano, Born to be a Superstar hosted by Anja Aguilar and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hosted by Robi Domingo. “I think it differentiates IBC-13 from the others in a good way has been aggressively luring the best people in the industry to join its turf, producing fresh shows to compete head to head with those offerings of ABS-CBN and GMA. The high energy nature of these shows are consistent with the image of IBC which is stands for Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 as the Superstar Network,” IBC chairman Eric Canoy, IBC executive vice president Lito Ocampo Cruz and IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa told IBCNews.com. Meanwhile, IBC Records is lining up live recordings by its roster of artists, including Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha and Jenine Desiderio, as well as a new album by Josh Santana. From Kapinoy Home Video cames the new animated film, Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 and Monsters vs. Aliens to be released for the first time on DVD. Channel 13 had really good shows is a local programs after started in EDSA Revolution. The popular shows like Barrio Balimbing, Goin' Bananas, The Sharon Cuneta Show and Chicks to Chicks in the acquisition from IBC while doing a major make-over in its primetime programming and home to the PBA, NBA and ONE FC. As for Channel 13, it will now also rocked the local television scene on Philippine television led the primetime slot overall with the unprecedented success of its hit quiz show The Million Second Quiz which has a new season on July 12, the hit musical game show Killer Karaoke which will debut last July 5, the singing-reality contest show Born to be a Superstar marked on its 2nd anniversary celebration on July 12 and 13, and the country's popular and top-rating hit game show phenomenon in the land Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, which marked its 14th anniversary on July 13, it must target the masses. 'Producing IBC shows under GMO Unit for:' Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo's business unit and the units of the sequestered TV station IBC-13. The unit is best known for their long-running primetime sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, the long-running primetime teen fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess and the long-running primetime action superserye Voltron Man. He is also credited as executive in charge of production for IBC-13. * Maya Loves Sir Chief (feel-good habit romantic family primetime sitcom) (July 20, 2013-present) * Carita de Angel (children’s angel primetime adventurserye) (in HD) (January 13-April 4, 2014) * Janella in Wonderland (first primetime fantaserye for a teen mermaid) (in HD) (January 13-July 4, 2014) * Friends 4 Ever (afternoon feel-good teen drama) (in HD) (March 29-October 12, 2014) * Batang Genius (children’s 3D feel-good primetime adventurserye) (in HD) (June 2-August 8, 2014) * Janella: A Teen Princess (feel-good primetime teen fantaserye) (in HD) (July 7, 2014-present) * Voltron Man (primetime action superserye) (in HD) (August 11, 2014-present) * Victor: A Prince Boy (feel-good primetime teen fantaserye) (in HD) (September 6-November 30, 2014) * Flames (feel-good teen romantic comedy week-long anthology) (in HD) (October 6, 2014-present) * Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik (children's afternoon teleserye) (in HD) (January 19, 2015-present) * Hayate the Combat Butler (feel-good teen fantaserye) (in HD) (January 19, 2015-March 27, 2015) * Princess Charm (romantic teen fantaserye) (in HD) (April 6, 2015-present) * Two Sides of Ana (romantic melodrama teleserye) (in HD) (April 6, 2015-present) * H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid (teen-oriented feel-good drama) (in HD) (April 11, 2015-present)